Unwanted
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Can a suprise party turn deadly when an unwanted visitor lurks nearby? Dedicated to BGuate224


**Okay so I wanted to do something, so I did. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Can a surprise birthday party turn deadly, when an unwanted visitor lurks nearby?**

**(This is just a one-shot, not a chaptered story.)**

**DEDICATED TO: BGUATE224**

"Do I have to do it now?" Richard whined as Kori tried pulling his arm, in attempt to move him from bed.

"Yes, now or otherwise you'll forget and don't deny you wont because we both know that's a lie." Kori said sternly.

Richard groaned, "Man you're so stubborn."

Kori smiled, "I like to think so."

Giving up her effort to move him she walked over to the corner of their room and placed her hands on the side of a box and pushed it towards the middle of the room.

Richard sat up straight on their bed, "Tell me again why you need me to move the box to the attic."

Kori sighed, "I want it in there because I don't want anybody stealing anything to valuable."

"Kor, babe, I'm pretty sure nobody would intentionally look through our stuff." Richard tried to reason with her, he really didn't want to drag the box into the attic only to take it down the next day.

"Really?" Kori cocked an eyebrow, "Last time I checked, didn't Bruce say someone stole your motorcycle keys, which were in your dresser so therefore someone intentionally went through your stuff."

Richard huffed, "That's not the point."

"Point or no point, I don't want anybody stealing so your moving the box whether you want to or not." Kori said hopping onto the bed beside Richard.

"Fine, but my back is going to be so sore, I'm not sure I'll be able to move." Richard sighed.

Kori rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, "Oh please, I'm sure we both know your not out of shape."

Richard smirked, "I'm certain you would know all about it."

Kori shook her head and stood up from the bed leaning in next to Richard's ear and whispered, "But in case you do get a little sore, I'll be more than welcome to give you a massage."

Kori gave Richard a wink as she leaned back, walking to the door she called out, "I want the box up there before noon."

Richard rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Women so demanding."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey!" Kori greeted cheerfully as she picked up her phone.

"Oh, don't you sound excited." Rachel teased as she poured a tea packet into her hot water.

"You have no idea. In fact I'm expecting a lot tonight." Kori said as she laid down on her couch.

"Really? What's tonight?" Rachel asked as if she didn't know.

"Oh please, skip over the I don't know what you're talking about crap, I know you're planning a party." Kori resisted the urge to squeal.

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes, "Maybe but your going to have to wait and see, but I'll chat with you later Gar needs me."

Kori smirked, "Okay see you soon Rach, I don't want you to keep Gar waiting."

Rachel groaned, "Get your head out of the gutter." With that she hung up.

Kori laughed slightly, Rachel was like her sister they'd been friends forever. Kori was jumping for joy when Gar had finally got the nerve to propose to her.

Kori didn't want to be needy, but she really hoped Richard would ask her soon they had been together for 4 years, and today was her 26th birthday, she wasn't getting any younger.

"Kori." A muffled voice called from upstairs.

Sighing she stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah." Kori answered.

"Could you give me a hand?" Richard asked as he was losing his grip on the box. He was standing on a ladder that led to the attic.

"But I might break a nail." Kori teased as she gripped the box.

"Poor baby." Richard teased back as he eased up the ladder slowly. Kori pushed the box as Richard walked up, soon he was at the top and he carefully hauled the box up and place it on a wooden beam.

"There." Richard said smiling dusting off his hands.

Placing his feet on the ladder he walked down the steps, once he touched the ground he closed up the door.

"Does your back hurt?" Kori questioned as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe just a little." Richard whispered leaning in her touch. Kori smiled and rubbed his shoulders.

"Thanks for putting the box up."

"Anything for you." Richard replied. Kori took her hands off his shoulders and turned him so he was facing her.

"Really? You would do anything."

Richard noticed a glint in her eyes, "Yeah why?"

Kori shrugged, "Nothing, I'm sure you won't be up for it."

This sounded like a challenge to Richard, one he would will himself not to lose.

"I'm up for anything." Richard said grabbing Kori's waist.

Kori smiled as she leaned in closer, "Good, because there's two more boxes downstairs."

Richard's hands fell to his sides, "You're kidding me right?"

Kori laughed, "I'm sorry, but you said anything. But if you don't feel like it I'll do it."

Richard shook his head, "No, I'll do it, but just so you know I want something in return."

"What's that?" Kori murmured bringing her face closer to his.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." Richard whispered, leaning in to capture her lips. Kori melted against his touch, no matter how many times they do this Kori never gets used to it.

Richard pulled away, "Where are they?"

"I put them next to the stair landing."

Richard nodded his head before walking down the stairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"You don't have to do this." Kori said as Richard stood behind her with a blind fold in his right hand.

"What's the fun in that?" Richard questioned as he placed the blindfold over her eyes.

Kori sighed, "Fine, if it's what you want then I'll wear it but there really is no point. I know where we are going."

Tightening the knot Richard made sure it wasn't too hard to get out before he grabbed Kori's hand.

"Just pretend to be surprised."

"I'm sure that'll be easy." Kori stumbled as she aimlessly walked holding onto Richard.

They had just gotten back from dinner and Kori had no doubt when they opened the door to their house the lights would be off and then in a second they would be on and people would be screaming 'Surprise'

"It should be we do this every year for you." Richard chuckled.

"I know and somehow I never get bored of it."

"Well, I'm glad because this year I have the perfect gift for you." Richard said giving her hand a squeeze.

Kori's heart rate speed up, could this be the day?

"Really what's that?" She asked innocently.

"Oh no, don't even try." Richard teased.

Kori gave a fake pout, "I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"But it has to be the right moment." Richard said.

"Fine." Kori said grumpily as she slowed down her pace, making Richard slow down to because their hands were linked.

"You're not going tortoise on me are you?" Richard grinned as she wrinkled her nose.

"No, but my feet are hurting just a little." Kori whined, she had worn a midnight blue dress that ended right above her knees, she matched the dress with her favorite blue opened toe shoes that were about 3 inches at the heel.

"Really, maybe I can help you out there." Richard grinned as he scooped Kori up bridal style with one hand under her back and the other under her knees.

"Much better." Kori said leaning her head onto Richard's chest.

"I still don't understand why you insisted walking." Kori mumbled.

"The guests need space to park their cars, so therefore I parked the car by the gate, besides a little walking won't hurt."

Kori laughed, "For you maybe."

Richard walked up the steps and placed Kori back on her feet.

"Okay I'm going to open the door and remember act surprised."

"I gotcha." Kori said as Richard once again grabbed her hand.

He opened the door and walked in after Kori.

Grabbing the blind fold he undid it and placed it to the side.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Kori asked playing her role.

"Good question." Richard asked flipping the switch.

'SURPRISE!" A rather large crowd yelled. Kori mocked an expression of surprise and she didn't miss the 'your so obvious' look from Rachel who was beside Gar.

"Thank you." Kori said smiling at everyone. The crowd rustled about to their own things and Kori turned to Richard.

"There are lots of people here."

"I know, I hope your okay with it." Richard said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm more than okay with it."

"Happy Birthday, little lady." Victor said as he walked up to her. Kori got out of Richard's grasp and gave Victor a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Vic, so what'd you get me?" Kori asked excitedly.

Victor laughed, "Still love the presents I see."

Kori smiled, "They are the best part."

"Well in that case." Victor said bringing a box out from behind his back. Kori took the box and ripped the wrapping.

All Kori could do was gasp, she was looking at a one of a kind personalized Gucci dress. She practically begged Victor to get it for her, mostly because he asked if she wanted anything specific. The dress was a pale pink, with real gems plastered on it to make it look fabulous. (I made the dress up, I don't even know if Gucci sells clothing. I'm not rich people!)

Kori's smile was so big as she lunged into Victors arms, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're the best."

Victor nodded against her embrace, "I know I am."

Kori laughed, "Karen is one lucky girl."

Richard coughed gaining Kori's attention. Kori blushed slightly.

"Thanks for the gift, Vic but if you'll excuse me."

"Sure thing." Victor said as Kori walked away hand in hand with Richard.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rachel took a sip of her wine as she leaned against the wall. The party was going great, now all she had to do was talk to Kori, assuming she didn't know yet.

Rachel's eyes skimmed the crowed, a lot of people she hardly knew where here but all well.

Catching a glimpse of red, Rachel walked towards it.

"Kori." Rachel called. Kori turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Rachel where's Gar."

"I think he went to the bathroom, but can we talk in private."

Kori noticed the plea in Rachel's voice.

"Of course."

Rachel dragged Kori up the stairs and into Richard and Kori's room.

Placing her drink on their dresser she turned to Kori with a serious look on her face.

"Promise me you won't freak out after I tell you what I need to tell you."

Kori nodded her head a weird feeling in her gut, "I promise."

Rachel sighed in relief, "Good."

Kori waited for Rachel to talk, wondering what was so important.

"Okay I'm juts going to come out and say it." Rachel drew in a breath.

Kori's eyes widened, "Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you!"

Rachel's face faltered, "What! No…that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, sorry." Kori said as Rachel was blushing.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that…." Rachel closed her eyes, she didn't want to ruin Kori's day.

"What is it Rachel?" Kori asked quietly.

"He's out of jail Kori." Rachel said not looking into her friends eyes; pretty sure they held fear in them at this moment.

"How---is it---possible?" Kori stammered.

"He broke out." Rachel whispered.

"No, they said he couldn't." Kori said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said giving Kori a friendly hug.

"You think he'll come after me?"

Rachel sighed, "I hope not, but there's no guarantee in what Xavier will do."

Xavier and Kori dated in high school and early collage, they were great together until he got to violent and beat her up pretty badly. He was arrested for assault and later charged with the murder of Barbara Gordon who he had been seeing behind Kori's back.

It took Kori a while to get over the trauma, but when she met Richard a couple years later she knew she would be okay.

To this day Richard doesn't even know Kori was abused.

"I have to get back to the party." Kori stood up and walked to the door.

"Be careful." Rachel said walking behind her. Kori nodded her head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Where've you been?" Richard asked giving Kori a quick kiss on the lips.

"Upstairs."

"Really, why?" Richard asked sipping his drink.

Kori mentally debated whether she should tell him or not, "Uhh I was looking for something."

Richard studied Kori's face, "You're a horrible liar."

"I know." Kori groaned.

"You wanna tell me the real reason." Richard asked pulling Kori up the stairs.

"Not really."

Richard stopped walking, "You can trust me, baby."

Kori smiled, "Okay let's talk in our room."

Nodding his head he pushed open the door and walked in.

Kori sat on the edge of the bed, Richard right beside her.

"Promise me you wont get mad, after I tell you what I'm about to tell you." Kori started, sounding just like Rachel had moments ago.

"I promise."

Kori closed her eyes briefly wondering how she should start this.

"You know that I love you right." Kori started.

"Of course." Richard said, wondering what exactly she was going to say.

"Okay I don't want you to feel betrayed so before you say anything let me explain everything." Kori's voice wavered.

Richard nodded.

"Before we met there was this guy."

Richard's hand squeezed into fists, deciding he wouldn't like what she was about to tell him.

"His name is Xavier, we dated for a while and one night he got really aggressive. He beat me up really bad that I had to stay in the hospital for a week. I charged him with assault and later on the police found out he killed a girl named Barbara, so they also charged him with murder. He was supposed to be in jail for the rest of his life but he broke out today."

Richard stood up from the bed and began pacing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad." Kori said as she stared at Richard's face that was twisted in anger.

"How can I not be mad Kori!" Richard yelled. Kori slumped back slightly.

"I'm sorry."

Richard shook his head, "I want to kill that guy for touching you."

He stopped pacing and looked at Kori who had a couple tears running down her cheek. His gaze softened.

"I'm sorry Kor." He said walking over to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm scared he'll find me." Kori whispered in his chest.

Richard stiffened, "He won't touch you, while I'm around."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A tall medium built figure with shaggy brown hair prowled the empty streets of Jump city. Wearing a sickening smile his hand clutched a knife that had blood dripping from the blades tip.

Walking slowly, he ran the blade along the alleys brick wall, hearing the screech made him smile more.

His destination: Grayson Manor

(It's Grayson Manor because Richard owns it and Kori and Richard live together.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Great party." Came a slurred voice to Kori's right, indicating someone had too much to drink.

"Thanks Roy." Kori said politely as she glanced over. Roy slung an arm around her shoulder, making her stumble slightly.

"You know we could make our own party upstairs." Roy said, Kory could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Get off her Roy." Richard growled as he ripped his arm off Kori.

"Maybe another time." Roy winked as he wobbled away.

"Wow." Kori breathed.

"He didn't bother you did he?" Richard asked glaring at Roy's back.

"Thankfully, no"

"Good." Richard smiled over at her.

"So when do I get your present?" Kori asked sweetly.

Richard chuckled, "Soon."

"Kori, come quick." Rachel yelled, Kori looked over and rushed over to her best friend.

"What is it, Rachel." Kori asked, Rachel stared at her with teary eyes.

"Come on Rach, what happened?" Kori asked slightly shaking her friend.

Rachel let out a sob and pointed a finger up the stairs, confused Kori looked over.

"There's nothing there." Kori shakily said.

"Bathroom." Rachel whispered.

Grasping Rachel's hand, Kori walked over to the staircase.

"We'll be right back." Kori said to Richard, who nodded his head watching as they walked up the stairs.

Slowly the girls walked to the bathroom, "What's in there Rachel?"

Rachel just shook her head unable to get any word out.

Kori pushed open the door and walked in first.

"I don't get it there is nothing here." Kori said, but Rachel pointed to the curtain.

Kori was freaked out, but managed to walk over. Taking a deep breath she threw open the curtain.

Kori screamed as she pushed herself into the opposite wall. Inside the tub was a body floating in red water that Kori assumed was blood.

Kori looked over to Rachel, "What happened."

"I came up here and I heard thrashing, but it stopped so later when I came up here to go to the bathroom I heard a swish and I saw him in the tub." Rachel was in hysterics now.

Kori walked over to Rachel pulling her out of the bathroom, "You need to calm down, we can get through this."

"He's here Kori, what are we going to do?" Rachel sobbed.

Kori blinked, "I don't know, but I know we should get downstairs."

Rachel nodded walked closely by Kori's side.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Rich, you've seen Rachel?" Gar asked.

"Haven't seen her since she and Kori went upstairs." Richard replied.

"Why are they up there?" Gar wondered.

"Beats me." Richard sighed.

"Hey there they are." Gar pointed to the stairs where Kori and Rachel frantically ran down them.

Richard rushed over to them, "What's wrong?"

"He's here." Kori whispered clutching to Richard.

Gar was confused, "Who?"

It only took one word for him to get into fighting mode, "Xavier."

"What's that guy doing back here?" Gar yelled.

"He broke out of jail, okay." Rachel answered.

"There's a body upstairs." Kori wailed. Richard held onto her.

"What are we going to do?" Gar asked.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Kor said pushing herself out of Richard's arms.

"Attention everyone." Kori yelled, mostly everyone looked at her.

"This party is over please leave right now." Richard said.

They were a couple of protests but the house was now empty with the exception of Kori, Richard, Rachel, Gar, Victor, and Karen.

"Shouldn't we get out of the house too?" Gar asked ready to dash.

Richard sighed, "He's got a point."

"Okay then lets go." Victor said.

They all walked to the front door. As Richard grasp the handle and twisted it wouldn't pull open when he pulled. Frantically pulling it wouldn't budge.

"Damn, it won't open." Richard huffed looking at everyone.

"So your saying where locked in." Kori cried.

"This cant be happening." Rachel said clutching Gar.

"Look guys he wants me, maybe I could reason with him." Kori said.

"No way." Richard said sharply.

"Yeah Kori we're in this together." Karen spoke up.

Kori nodded her head.

A window nearby shattered, everyone looked over and Kori screamed.

A dark figure in a hooded sweatshirt stood up straight and pointed his knife at Kori.

Kori stepped back.

"You were my life." The figure said as he let his hood down revealing a guy their age with shaggy brown hair and golden eyes that held a dangerous gleam.

"Stay away from her." Richard seethed.

"You think you can tell me what to do." Xavier sneered.

He walked closer clutching the knife to his side.

"I missed you Kori." He said with a twisted smile.

Kori gulped, "Really because I didn't miss you."

Xavier growled, "You trashed my life."

"She didn't do anything." Rachel yelled. Xavier looked over and chuckled darkly.

"Always defending her are we, lets see you trying to do that when you're dead." With that Xavier threw a steak at Rachel, Gar pushed her out of the way just in time before it could lodge her heart.

"Run." Victor yelled. He and Karen ran in one direction while Gar and Rachel ran somewhere else.

Kori looked over at Richard, "Go."

His eyes widened, "I'm not leaving you her with this, psycho."

Xavier frowned, "Not very nice words."

He walked over to Richard who was backed up into the wall. Richard ready to take a swing was stopped by Xavier's hand. Xavier twisted Richard's arm, Richard hissed in pain.

"Leave him alone." Kori screamed.

"Don't worry cutie; I'll put him out of his misery soon."

"Screw you." Richard muttered, Xavier smirked and punched him in the face hard. Richard slumped to the floor not moving.

"Oh my god! Richard." Kori screamed tears running down her face.

"Don't worry you'll be with him soon." Xavier said as he slowly walked over to Kori, running the knife against the wall letting it screech.

Kori's eyes widened as she turned and ran. Xavier ran after her, up the stairs. Xavier lunged at Kori causing her to trip and land on the stairs. Xavier grabbed her legs and began pulling her down the stairs.

"Somebody help me." Kori screamed trying to reach out and hold something.

"Awe it's sad that you're friends just left you here, or maybe they're dead."

Kori kicked Xavier in the face and picked herself up from the stairs and ran up them as fast as she could. Running down the halls she ran into an empty room.

Xavier spit out the blood in his mouth and laughed, "You can run Kori but you can't hide."

He hauled himself off the stairs and walked down them leaving Kori upstairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"We shouldn't have left them." Rachel whispered.

Gar hushed her, "Do you want him to here us."

"Sorry." Rachel said. Gar stroked her hair.

They were hiding in the kitchen pantry, crouched to the floor.

They heard the door creak open, muddy shoes came into view and Rachel held her breath.

"I know you're in here." A voice taunted.

The light was flipped on. Rachel closed her eyes breathing deeply.

The two were hiding behind boxes of food, but soon they were kicked away leaving the two out in the open.

"Who would like to die first?" Xavier asked dragging Rachel out by the hair.

Gar kicked Xavier in the shin, "Hands off my wife."

Xavier hissed in pain, "Maybe you would like to be first."

Xavier raised his knife and plunged it into Gars chest; Gar took in a sharp breath and looked down at the blood running down his shirt.

Rachel watched as he fell to the ground in slow motion, screaming she scrambled on her knees to crawl over to him.

"Gar don't leave me." Rachel sobbed, holding his hand in her own. Gar looked at her and whispered, "I love you Rae."

Rachel shook her head, "You don't have to say goodbye, you're not going anywhere."

"Awe how touching." Xavier mocked placing and hand over his heart.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "You're a heartless bastard."

Xavier smirked, "I know."

Rachel placed her free hand over Gars chest wound and applied pressure, "Stay with me, I'm going to find help."

Gar closed his eyes, fading in and out on Rachel's pleas.

"I think I'll let you suffer." With that Xavier left off to find his next victim.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You think they found a way out?" Victor whispered.

Karen shook her head, "I doubt it."

Victor placed his head I his hands, "I'm sorry babe, maybe we should have left when we had the chance."

"Are you kidding me? If we had left and found out what was happening in here, do you really think we could forgive ourselves." Karen whispered back.

Victor shrugged, "I just don't want to see you die."

Karen gave Victors hand a squeeze, "Hopefully you won't have to."

They were down in the basement hiding behind water pipes and some old stuff; they were on the floor in a corner.

Suddenly the lights were switched on; Xavier poked his head in smiling slightly. Walking down the stairs he ran his knife against the railing letting it screech.

"Is this the best you could come up with?" Xavier said landing on the last step.

Victor scooted Karen behind him, and held her hand.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Xavier sang peaking behind random boxes. Victor in the middle of changing position banged his foot against a pipe letting out a, cling.

They both held their breath.

Xavier turned his head at the corner where the noise came from, "Don't be afraid."

Walking over he gripped his knife and kicked the stuff out of the way leaving Karen and Victor vulnerable.

"You guys look scared." Xavier taunted.

Victor glared, "Leave us alone."

Xavier smiled, "No can do, until one of you dies. Who will it be?"

"When we get out of here, you're going to rot in jail." Karen spoke up.

Xavier peeked behind Victor, "Don't you like to talk so much, I never really like talkers."

With that he shoved Victor out of the way and grabbed Karen who screamed.

"Get off her man." Victor roared grabbing Xavier's arm.

He pushed Victor off him and raised his knife and brought it down, Karen gasped as the knife pierced her side. Xavier let Karen fall to the ground.

"Karen!" Victor yelled pushing himself to her side. He held her hand as she cried lightly.

"I'm sorry Vic." She whispered.

"Don't do this babe, you're going to be okay." Victor said getting teary eyed.

Xavier left them walking up the stairs letting his knife screech against the railing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori's heart raced as she sat on the floor of a spare bedrooms walk in closet. She shouldn't have left Richard there, she wanted to go and get him but what if Xavier saw her.

Kori let her silent tears roll down her cheeks, this is her fault her friends wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for her.

Kori's breathing stopped when she heard a creak in the wooded floor from outside the closet, she heard footsteps searching the room.

Kori gave a muffled sob covering her hands over her mouth.

The footsteps walked to the closet, Kori closed her eyes. The door was thrown open and Kori gave a weak scream.

"My god, Kori are you okay?" Richard rushed to her. Kori opened her eyes and sobbed as she smiled.

"Your okay." Kori whispered, hugging Richard.

He stroked her hair, "I thought he went after you."

"He did, but he left. And I think he went after Rachel and Gar, as well as Vic and Karen. Richard we have to go find them." Kori said frantically.

'Shh." Richard soothed.

"Did you see him?" Kori whispered. Richard shook his head.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

Kori nodded her head, "Yes I did. You and everyone else wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me."

"Kori, I love you. I'm pretty sure they do to, we wouldn't let you do this by yourself." Richard stroked her cheek.

Kori took in a deep breath and stopped mid way, "Do you smell smoke?"

Richard sniffed, "Yeah…..please don't tell me he put my house on fire!"

Kori's eyes widened, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We'll figure something out, come on." Richard grabbed Kori's hand and helped her up.

Richard walked out of the room first with Kori following right behind. Together they walked the halls. As they reached the stair landing they saw orange. The downstairs was on fire and it was spreading fast.

"We're going to have to break a window." Richard spoke covering his mouth with his shirt motioning for Kori to do the same.

They turned around only to be met with Xavier's eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Xavier gave a sick smile.

Richard stepped in front of Kori, "Leave us alone."

Xavier pouted, "What's the fun in that?"

Richard backed up causing Kori to also back up. Xavier lunged at Richard taking them both to the ground. Kori stumbled backwards as Xavier bumped into her.

Kori's weight caused the wood to crumple, screaming in horror Kori fell through the floor holding on with her life. Half her body was through the floor, and she was slipping. Underneath her were flames.

"Hold on Kori." Richard yelled through gritted teeth as he pushed Xavier off of him. Xavier landed on the ground, stopping himself from getting up when he heard a snap. Looking below him the wood cracked bringing him plummeting into the fire below. He screamed in pain, but soon Kori and Richard heard silence.

"Richard help me." Kori wailed slipping further into the floor. Richard rushed to her grabbing her hand and pulling her up slowly.

Kori fell into Richard's arms coughing slightly as the air thickened with debris.

"We need to get out of here." Richard said bringing Kori to her feet.

"What about the others?" Kori asked following Richard to a window.

Picking up a lamp he crashed the window, "We can't save them even if we tried, we cant get downstairs."

"We can't just leave them here to burn." Kori noted.

"Kor we have no choice." Richard said as he lifted Kori and helped her through the window. Kori landed on the roof and turned around to help Richard.

"I know but it still feels wrong." Kori whispered holding Richards hand as he hauled himself through the window.

They stood on the edge of the roof, "We have to jump."

Kori grabbed Richard's hand, "I'm scared."

"Me too, babe me too." Richard gave her hand a squeeze and without notice lifted himself into the air tightening his hold on Kori's hand, who followed right beside him.

They fell through the air, weightless crashing to the ground. Kori landed on her knees that would surely be bruised for a while. Richard landed next to her.

Both stood up ignoring their pain, barely taking note to the sirens getting closer to the house.

Walking down the driveway Kori gasped.

"I see them." Kori cried as she picked up her pace. Down by the gate we a hysteric Victor and Rachel clutching their loved ones begging them to hold on.

"My god." Richard whispered walking up to them.

Rachel looked up and sobbed, "You're okay."

Kori crouched to the ground on her knees placing her hands over Rachel's which were on Gar's chest trying to add pressure to the wound.

"He'll be okay Rach." Kori whispered.

Richard numbly sat next to Victor, "She'll be okay, she's a fighter."

Victor nodded, "I hope so man."

Together they all sat while fire trucks drove up the driveway bringing out there hoses to stop the fire.

Victor watched as Karen was placed on a stretcher, walking beside it he climbed into the ambulance.

Rachel helped the paramedics place Gar on the stretcher.

Kori let go Rachel's hand, "Go be with him."

She nodded getting in the ambulance sitting by Gar's side.

Kori and Richard followed the ambulance truck to the hospital in the back of a cop's car with blankets wrapped around each other

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N**

**Wow, this was a long one-shot. I really hope you all like it!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
